gleefandomcom_it-20200215-history
Mike O'Malley
Mike O'Malley'' ''(Boston, 31 ottobre 1966) è un attore statunitense conosciuto per aver interpretato ruoli importanti in serie televisive come Prima o poi divorzio! e specialmente Glee, in cui interpreta il ruolo di Burt Hummel, padre di Kurt. Biografia Mike O'Malley nasce a Boston nel Massachusetts, da Marianne, una consulente di carriera, e Tony O'Malley, un dirigente dell'industria della difesa. La sua famiglia ha origini irlandesi. Nonostante sia nato a Boston è cresciuto nello stato del New Hampshire. Si è diplomato nel 1984 alla Bishop Guertin High School di Nashua e nel 1988 si è laureato all'Università del New Hampshire dove ha studiato teatro e dove era un membro della confraternita Kappa Sigma. Nel 2006 è ritornato nella sua università per tenere un discorso di commiato per la 136ª classe laureata, e durante questo avvenimento gli è stata anche conferita una laurea honoris causa. Ha una sorella minore, Kerry, anche lei attrice e "veterana" di Brodway: ha ricevuto l'attenzione della critica per il suo ruolo nell'opera di Stephen Sondheim Into the Woods ed è apparsa in diversi episodi della serie televisiva Brotherhood - Legami di sangue della Showtime. Mike è sposato dal 2000 con Lisa O'Malley, con la quale ha avuto tre figli: Fiona, Seamus e Declan. Filmografia Cinema *Some Girl, regia di Rory Kelly (1998) *Deep Impact, regia di Mimi Leder (1998) *Above Freezing, regia di Frank Todaro (1998) *Falso tracciato (Pushing Tin), regia di Mike Newell (1999) *28 giorni (28 Days), regia di Betty Thomas (2000) *The Perfect Man, regia di Mark Rosman (2005) *On Broadway, regia di Dave McLaughlin (2007) *In amore niente regole (Leatherheads), regia di George Clooney (2008) *Piacere Dave (Meet Dave), regia di Brian Robbins (2008) *Mangia prega ama (Eat Pray Love), regia di Ryan Murphy (2010) *Benvenuti a Cedar Rapids (Cedar Rapids), regia di Miguel Arteta (2011) *Mrs. Henderson's Cat, regia di Will Pellegrini – cortometraggio (2012) *So Undercover, regia di Tom Vaughan (2012) *3 Geezers!, regia di Michelle Schumacher (2013) *R.I.P.D. - Poliziotti dall'aldilà (R.I.P.D.), regia di Robert Schwentke (2013) Televisione *Law & Order - I due volti della giustizia (Law & Order), episodio 1x16 (1991) *Get the Picture – serie TV, episodi sconosciuti (1991) *Vita con Roger (Life with Roger) – serie TV, 20 episodi (1996-1997) *Ad un passo dal Paradiso (Path to Paradise: The Untold Story of the World Trade Center Bombing), regia di Leslie Libman e Larry Williams – film TV (1997) *The Mike O'Malley Show – serie TV, episodi 1x01-1x02 (1999) *Prima o poi divorzio! (Yes, Dear) – serie TV, 122 episodi (2000-2006) *My Name Is Earl – serie TV, 14 episodi (2006-2009) *Pretty/Handsome, regia di Ryan Murphy – film TV (2008) *My Own Worst Enemy – serie TV, 9 episodi (2008) *Glee – serie TV, 26 episodi (2009-in corso) *Parenthood – serie TV, episodi 1x01-1x03-1x09 (2010) *Family Album, regia di Shawn Levy – film TV (2011) *When Harry Met Sally 2 with Billy Crystal and Helen Mirren, regia di Lindsay Crystal – cortometraggio TV (2011) *Prodigy Bully, regia di Peter Segal – film TV (2012) *Parks and Recreation – serie TV, episodio 4x21 (2012) *Aiutami Hope! (Raising Hope) – serie TV, episodio 3x17 (2013) *Justified - L'uomo della legge (Justified) – serie TV, 6 episodi (2013) *Dietro i candelabri (Behind the Candelabra), regia di Steven Soderbergh – film TV (2013) *Welcome to the Family – serie TV (2013) Doppiatore *Baby Blues – serie animata, episodi 1x01-1x07-2x01 (2000-2002) * A Baby Blues Christmas Special, regia di Tony Cervone – film TV (2002) *Glenn Martin, DDS – serie animata, episodi 1x14-2x04-2x21 (2009-2011) Galleria di foto O'malley.jpg 500full.jpg 5031160_orig.jpg Video Navigazione Categoria:Attori Categoria:Attori Maschi